High School Love
by FireStorm181
Summary: Oliver and Lex get transferred to Smallville High due to one fight too many. This time Lex is the more popular among the two. Time to have his revenge. But there is a certain brunette that is not so willing to stand by. Clark/Oliver slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor Smallville itself. This is pure fiction and I do not benefit from this story.

Warning: slash (male/male relationship)

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Raiting: T

Summary: Oliver and Lex get into one fight too many. They are both transferred to Smallville high (as seniors) where there's a certain brunette who's also a senior.

_**High-School Love**_

_**~~~Chapter 1~~~**_

**Last Year**

Both Oliver and Lex were in their junior year.

Oliver and Lex were sitting in Terrence Reynold's office in Excelsior. They were sent there after another fight the two had had.

"I've talked to your parents, Lex, and with your guardians, Oliver. We all decided that this behavior can't go on any further. It was decided that your senior year you'll be spending in another school." the principal stated in his deep voice.

When the two heard the news, they were in shock. They looked at each other with wide eyes and dropped jaws and then back at the principal.

"Next year both of you will be attending Smallville-High." he informed them.

**Present**

Lex Luthor was walking in the halls of Smallville high with a huge grin on his face. It was the beginning of the school year and already everyone was kissing up to him. It helped knowing that his father owned or employed most jobs and employees in this little town. They knew that not following the younger Luthor would risk their parents' jobs, so they accepted the bald teen without any questions.

Lex was proud of himself. At last he was where he wasn't mistreated or bullied. Here he had the upper hand. At first he didn't want to be in this godforsaken town when principal Reynold informed him that that was the punishment for his and Oliver's constant fighting, but now that he saw that at last he had the status that a Luthor deserved, he was pretty pleased with it. What pleased him even more was that now Oliver Queen was the outsider. He made sure that everyone knew of his and Oliver's rivalry, and since all feared Lionel Luthor, who would side with his son's opponent?

He was already surrounded by the jocks and the cheerleaders who wanted his company. He couldn't be more pleased.

Oliver was getting the books he needed from his locker when he heard laughter behind him. He closed his locker and turned around to be surprised to see Lex Luthor standing behind him, with a bunch of football players.

"Well well well, isn't this our young Queen?" Lex taunted.

"What do you want, Lex?" Oliver asked annoyed.

"It's Mr. Luthor for you, Ollie." the younger Luthor demanded, pleased with the expression that spread on the blonde's face.

"Using my words? Very original, grease spot." Oliver couldn't help but smirk. The statement caused a few people to laugh, but those were silenced when Lex threw them a threatening look.

Lex suddenly launched a punch at Oliver and hit him hard in the stomach, but the older man caught his breath quickly, and tried sending a punch of his own, but was caught by a couple of the football team players who held him. Lex punched Oliver a couple of times more, and then turned away and walked away without saying another word. The two jocks released the blonde and followed their leader. The billionaire fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath again. "Damn you, Lex." he mumbled through his teeth.

Little did he know that before things would get better, they would first get worse.

It was time of the Homecoming week, where usually the senior football players chose a freshman which they take into the cornfields, strip him down to his underwear, paint a red "S" on his chest, and hang him on a post as a scarecrow. But this year it wouldn't be that usual, not if Lex had any say in it. This year it would be a certain blonde senior that would be used as a target for the old tradition. One evening, the football players ambushed Oliver and pulled the "prank" on him.

He has been hanging on the post for a few hours already, even too tired to yell for help. Suddenly he felt someone from behind him untying his wrists. He was sure he was going to fall, but suddenly he felt strong hands capture him.

"Are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice asked him and the figure put him gently on the ground.

He looked up and saw the most gorgeous guy he had ever laid eyes on.

When getting no answer, the brunette repeated "Are you okay?".

Coming back to his senses the blonde responded "Oh yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you!" standing up on his feet he asked "What's your name?".

"I'm Clark Kent, and what's yours?" he inquired.

"I'm Oliver, Oliver Queen." he responded with a smile. "Thank you. How did you know I was here?" he asked surprised hoping that the handsome guy in front of him hadn't had anything to do with him being tied up there.

"Well, it's an old tradition back here to pull this prank on some innocent outsider. They usually used freshmen as their guinea pigs, not seniors, though. So I came here to check if the victim was sat free yet or not." he explained.

"Well, I guess my old buddy Lex had something to do with it." he signed. "Thank you again."

"No problem." Clark replied with a smile.

"Well, it's very late, I should start heading home already." Oliver stated sadly.

"Where do you live? I could give you a ride." Clark offered.

"It's alright, I'll call a cab, it's too far for you to drive." Oliver replied thankfully.

"How far?" Clark insisted.

"Metropolis." was the only thing the blonde replied.

Clark was a bit shocked at the revelation, but he thought quickly. "It's a long drive home, especially in your state of dress." It was only then that Oliver remembered how little he was wearing and blushed. "You know what, you can stay at our farm for tonight. It's a lot closer than the city… And since we're approximately the same size, I think my cloths would fit on you." Clark offered kindly.

"I don't want to protrude." Oliver started but was cut off.

"It's alright, my parents won't mind. Even on the contrary, they'll be pretty upset with me letting a guy drive all the way to Metropolis in a cab only wearing his boxers at this late hour of night only to have to get back to school the next morning." he added with a laugh.

"Thank you, again." Oliver replied with a smile. Clark was the first guy that was nice to him ever since he changed schools.

Clark drove them back to the Kent farm, and offered the blonde a clean set of cloths. While the older man was showering, he was making them a late night dinner. He also found in the fridge something he knew that would make the blonde happier, his mom's famous apple pie. He whispered a silent thank you to Martha, who was already sleeping in her room.

The two men sat down at the table, and started eating. "So Oliver, you said your buddy was probably responsible for you being tied up in the field. Why would a friend do such a thing?" Clark wondered.

"Well, I was sarcastic, Clark. We aren't exactly buddy-buddy. We used to go to the same school till last year. Back there I was one of the more popular guys, and kind of bullied him too much. One of our fights was the reason why we both were transferred here. Unfortunately, here in Smallville the LuthorCorp hires a big percentage of the citizens, so the students stay by his side because they fear their parents might lose their jobs." Oliver explained. "And I guess I deserve it. In retrospect I know I had no excuse doing to Lex what I did. I wish I could go back and change it." Oliver concluded, with a sad look on his face.

"Oliver… Even if you bullied him in the past, you changed now. So yeah, you won't be friends, but he shouldn't make you suffer just for his vendetta, not if he truly knows how bad it feels to be bullied. And no, no one deserves to be treated this way."

"Thanks Clark, I appreciate it. And call me Ollie, all my friends call me this way." he said with a grin.

"Okay, Ollie." Clark replied, grinning back. "Well, I guess it's late enough already. I'll settle you in my room, and I'll take the couch." Clark said.

"Oh no, Clark, it's alright, I'll sleep on the couch, you've done more than enough for me." Oliver refused, though grateful for the kind offer.

"You sure? It's really not a problem." Clark tried to insist.

The next morning, by the time Clark got downstairs, he saw Oliver, Martha and Jonathan sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Morning, son." Jonathan greeted.

"Good morning guys." Clark greeted the three.

"Honey, did you oversleep? You have to hurry or you'll be late to the bus." Martha said with a wink that only Clark saw.

It took the brunette a few seconds to catch up. He forgot that with Oliver in the house, he couldn't just run to the school. "Oh, yea, must've overslept."

When they got to school, Clark and Oliver both went to their classes.

It was between the second and the third period that Oliver was getting his books. He tried to avoid Lex and anyone else from his company. He wasn't ready to face them yet. Unfortunately for him though, the trouble seemed to come to his doorstep.

"So I hear you decided to replace Smallville's scarecrow last night." the bald Luthor's voice echoed in the hallway, causing everyone around to laugh.

Oliver decided to ignore him and didn't even turn around. Apparently, this wasn't acceptable on the younger man, and suddenly Oliver felt two pairs of strong hands grab him by both his sides and turn him around.

"Don't tell me you lost your voice, Ollie." Lex tried, standing right in front of the blonde.

"Grease spot, only my friends call me Ollie, and you're not on that list." Oliver replied coldly. Even in his state, he wasn't going to let Lex have his way.

He could see that Lex was getting angry. "Oh, and you want to say there are actually people on that list?" Lex smirked.

"At least more than on yours." the blonde billionaire retorted. This was the last straw for Lex.

He raised his hand to throw a punch at the blonde's jaw, but felt a strong hand catching his fist in mid-air.

"Leave him alone." the owner of the hand demanded applying more pressure on Lex's fist to stress his point.

"Butt out, it's none of your business." Lex demanded pulling his hand back.

"If it has anything to do with Ollie, then I make it my business." Clark stated coldly "I suggest you take off before you get hurt." Clark continued, shooting the other man a threatening glare.

A jock tried to hit Clark, but the latter easily overpowered him. Seeing how the brunette easily defended himself against the strong senior, Lex decided it wasn't worth it, not yet anyway. He'll get what he deserved later, on Lex's terms. And with that, Lex turned around and went away, with his gang following him.

Clark turned around to face Oliver. "Are you okay?" he asked now with a warm voice.

"Thanks to you, again, I'm fine." Oliver responded with a grin, shaking Clark's hand in gratitude.

"Sure, that's what friends are for, Ollie." Clark responded.

"And I'm glad to have someone like you as my friend." Oliver admitted. "It was pretty impressive how you overpowered that jock." Oliver pointed out.

"Well, I'm stronger than I look." Clark responded with a laugh. `If only you knew how stronger I actually am, Oliver.` he thought to himself.

"I bet you are." Oliver responded with a wink.

"So how was your day so far?" Clark inquired, preferring not to talk about his strength.

"Well, pretty eventful as you can see." the older man joked. "And yours?"

"Not as interesting as yours, but still manageable." Clark teased back.

"Well, Clark, I have to run for the next lesson already, but how about we go for a cup of coffee at the Talon after school?" Oliver suggested.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great." Clark responded.

"Cool. See you later?"

"See you later." the brunette confirmed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor Smallville itself. This is pure fiction and I do not benefit from this story.

Warning: slash (male/male relationship)

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Raiting: T

Summary: Oliver and Lex get into one fight too many. They are both transferred to Smallville high (as seniors) where there's a certain brunette who's also a senior.

_**High-School Love**_

_**~~~Chapter 2~~~**_

A few weeks have passed, and Clark and Oliver became really good friends. Clark introduced Oliver to Chloe. So even Oliver hadn't had many good friends, at least he had two, and they were really good ones. He couldn't help the smile at thinking about that no matter how much Lex tried to make his life miserable, he still have friends who are well worth it.

And with Clark hanging around, for some reason Lex tried to keep away, which Oliver couldn't be more grateful for.

Oblivious to the fact that it wasn't such a coincidence. The brunette used to listen to Ollie's heartbeat, and when he heard it race, meaning he was in stress, he would super-speed to him. If he found him in trouble, he would intervene or just show his presence to prevent the problems, and if it was for another reason, he would just retrace his steps, not to throw any suspicions to his new friend.

Unfortunately for Oliver, he thought, what he was feeling towards Clark was more just a friendship. He fell in love with him. But who could blame him, with Clark's looks and his good heart and personality, it's not so hard. And hanging out so much with the farm boy didn't help much with fixing this problem. But he decided he wouldn't confess his feelings to the younger man, because he knew that not being straight wasn't so common in a small town like Smallville, and he could not predict Clark's reaction, and risking losing him completely was out of the question.

Little did he know about what Clark and Chloe were talking about at this very moment at the Torch.

"Hey Chlo" Clark greeted entering the Torch.

"Hi, what's up Clark?" Chloe replied.

"Well, honestly? I'm confused." Clark confessed.

Chloe raised her brow and turn her full attention to her best friend. "Well, what is it?" she asked.

"I think I'm in love." Clark admitted to her.

"Well, newsflash for you, we all know you have a crush on Lana." she laughed out.

"No Chlo, it's not Lana… And it's not a crush, it's more than that, I think." he said getting even more confused.

"Who is it then?" she inquired, now truly wondering.

"It's one of my friends, and I'm afraid to tell them what I feel, 'cause if I do, I might lose a good friend." he explained sadly.

"Clark, if you truly love her, you should just tell her. I mean, she might not love you back, but then again, she might. And if she doesn't, then at least you won't wonder about any `what if`s and it will relieve some future tension between you." the blonde advised.

"It's not as easy, for starters, it's not a she." Clark almost whispered, but Chloe managed to hear the mumbled sentence.

"What?" she asked a bit more loudly than she was going to. "I didn't even think you were gay." she stated, this time more quietly.

"I'm not, I'm bi, I think." he admitted.

"I see, well, then you should talk to him then." she advised, nonetheless.

"Wait, you're not disgusted or disappointed?" he questioned. This was definitely was going better than he expected.

"Clark, you're my best friend… It doesn't matter to me if you're into girls, guys, both or neither, you're still the same Clark to me." she said with a reassuring smile.

"Now who's the lucky guy?" she asked with a grin.

"Ollie." he finally confessed.

"I knew there was something more into that!" she exclaimed happily. "Clark, you've got to talk to him, you two would make a very cute couple!"

"Chloe!" he protested, but at the thought of being with Oliver, he couldn't help but smile too.

"I'll talk to him", he informed her.

He saw Oliver at one of the breaks, and the two decided to meet at the Talon after school.

They were sitting down at a table drinking some coffee and talking. "Oliver, there's something I have to tell you." he confessed.

"Well, sure Clark, go ahead. You know you can tell me anything." Ollie said wholeheartedly, grabbing his cup of hot coffee and took a sip.

At that moment one of the waitresses approached them to see if they needed anything, and flirted a bit with Oliver.

"So Clark, who's the lucky girl?" he asked curiously, after the waitress went away, though a bit pained to know that his crush had feeling for someone else.

"Actually, you know what? I'll talk to you, I have to go. Sorry." Clark responded, but before he could say anything, Clark ran out of the Talon. Oliver ran after him, but when he reached the exit there was no signs of Clark anywhere.

The next couple of days Oliver barely saw Clark during the next couple of days, mostly because the brunette tried to avoid him.

Eventually, Oliver couldn't wait anymore. If someone captured Clark's heart, he was going to find out who it was and see if he could fix it somehow, he wasn't one to give up so easily, and since Clark wasn't so keen on seeing him lately, he was going to see him himself. He managed to catch Clark during one of the breaks and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"You took off all of a sudden the other day." he started when he saw the confused look on the other's face. "Without finishing off what you've started."

"Yeah, about that…" he started, but was cut off.

"And then you have been avoiding me." Oliver continued. "Why?"

"Ollie, I wasn't avoiding you." Clark started.

"Clark, I know you well enough, don't bull." the blonde snapped.

"Alright, maybe I was, but I can't talk about it, not just yet, alright?" he asked with a pleading look on his face.

How could Oliver resist that cute puppy face… "Alright Clark, but if you need to talk, I'm always there for you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, Ollie, and I appreciate it."

And the two went on to their classes.

That day, Oliver decided to go to the Talon for a cup of coffee before heading back to Metropolis.

He was on his way to his car when suddenly he heard a scream from the alley behind the Talon. He quickly ran there and saw two masked men trying to rob a woman.

Meanwhile, while jogging through the town, Clark noticed Oliver's Car outside the Talon, so he decided to come in to say hi.

"Leave her alone!" the blonde demanded back in the alley.

The two robbers turned around surprised to hear someone standing behind them.

"Blondie, get the hell out of here before you get hurt." one of the masked men demanded.

Oliver launched forward, knocking out one of the robbers and attacking the other one.

Then a few seconds later the blonde heard from behind him "Stupid mistake.".

He turned around and saw the first thief standing there some feet away from him, pointing a gun at him.

At the Talon Clark was surprised not to see Oliver. "Where are you, Ollie?" Clark wondered aloud. And then he heard a shot being fired. On reflex he turned on his superspeed and ran towards the source of the sound. When he arrived at the alley, he was shocked, but came back to his senses very quickly. There was an old lady trying to run away, one masked man standing aside of Oliver, another one pointing a gun at Oliver, and Oliver himself. But what was shocking for him was that there was a bullet on its course to hit Oliver. Clark ran faster than always, he knocked out the two goons and stood between Oliver and the bullet. Then time seemed to return to its normal speed and the bullet hit his chest and bounced off of it. He turned around to face his friend.

"Clark?" Oliver asked not understanding what was happening.

"Are you okay?" the brunette inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But how did you appear here from out of nowhere? And the bullet, it hit you, but besides that hole in your shirt, there's no injury." he asked astonished.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but let's get to the farm first, okay?"

"Alright." the young Queen agreed.

Oliver drove them to the Kent farm, and they both went to Clark's loft. Oliver took a seat on the couch while Clark leaned on the stairs' railing, knowing that he would prefer the distance during the conversation.

"To be honest, Ollie, I'm not sure where to start." Clark tried.

"Well, you could start with telling me how you managed to do what you did in the alley earlier." The blonde suggested.

"I have these powers." Clark started, but when he saw Oliver's expression he knew he could not avoid the subject and got to the point. "I'm not from around here, not from Earth."

"I'm from another planet, and I was sent here in a ship when I was a baby. The Kents found me during the meteor shower back in '89 and raised me as their own son." he observed the blonde, but knew that if he would stop the story now, he wouldn't be able to continue. It was really nerve wrecking. Never before has he told his secret to anyone. "With time we discovered that I have some special abilities. Like invulnerability, super speed, super strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, super hearing and flying." Clark said and took a moment to let Oliver digest all of it.

"Wow, Clark, it's amazing." Oliver gasped. "I knew you were special, but never thought that by that much." the blonde winked at him.

"It doesn't freak you out?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Why should it? It's amazing, Clark!" Oliver stood up and approached the brunette. "And plus, without you, I doubt I would be still standing here." Oliver added. "Thanks for confiding in me. I promise I won't tell a soul." the billionaire promised.

"I know you wouldn't." Clark replied with a smile.

"Now, I remember the other day you starting to tell me about someone you fell in love with, care to continue?" Oliver asked amusedly.

"Uh, well, there's this person I fell for, but I'm not sure that the feeling is mutual." Clark mumbled.

"Clark, even if you're not sure, I think you should take the risk. I mean, you might get rejected, and it will hurt, but then you'll know for sure. And if you don't get rejected, then you'll be happy." Oliver suggested, his heart aching to advise the brunette to ask some girl out, but seeing him happy was worth it.

"That's what Chloe suggest too." Clark said with a smile. "So I should confess my feelings then, no matter who that is, yes?"

"Yeah, I think you should." the older man said with a fake smile.

"The person I fell in love with, Ollie," he started, but then took a deep break "is you." Clark said blushing and looked down at the floor. He couldn't force himself to look at the other man's eyes.

There was silence, and suddenly he felt a hand on his chin pulling his face upwards and soft lips pressed against his own.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor Smallville itself. This is pure fiction and I do not benefit from this story.

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Summary: Oliver and Lex get into one fight too many. They are both transferred to Smallville high (as seniors) where there's a certain brunette who's also a senior.

_**High-School Love**_

_**~~~Chapter 3~~~**_

The two have been dating for a month now and they couldn't be more happy. The rumor spread across the school pretty fast, and neither Clark nor Oliver seemed to care about it. As long as they had each other, it didn't matter to them what the rest of the world was thinking about them.

But there was one person in particular who couldn't stand seeing Oliver happy, not after all the years of suffering that he went through in Excelsior.

Lex used some of his connections, and found an interesting woman. Her name was Desirée Atkins. He knew like many others in Smallville, she was affected by the meteor shower and was giving a special power. He decided to hire this woman to separate the new happy couple. It was on Saturday morning that Clark arrived at the base of the clock-tower. He took the elevator upstairs to the penthouse. He was about to call out for his boyfriend when he turned around to watch at the balcony. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. Tears began to flow from his eyes. "Oliver?" he called out to the blonde that was kissing a redheaded woman. Suddenly the two broke apart and Oliver stared at his crying boyfriend. "Oliver, what're you doing?" the brunette questioned through sobs. "Clark, I've been meaning to tell you. I didn't think you'd come today." Oliver responded coolly. "Me and Desirée, we're together now." the blonde told him as a matter of fact. "No, it can't be." Clark pleaded, his heart broken. "You said you loved me." "Come on Clark, you couldn't really think that the heir of the Queen family would be really interested in a simple farm boy from Smallville." Ollie told him coldly, with a tone of mocking.

Clark was feeling just like super-speeding away, but he couldn't, not in front of the redheaded woman. Instead, he just walked to the elevator, and waited till he got out of the elevator before he super-sped to his loft. He immediately picked up his cell-phone and called Chloe.

"Chlo, can you come to my loft please?" he barely managed to ask without breaking into tears again.

"Clark, what's wrong?" she tried, but when she got no answer she agreed. "Alright, I'll be there in ten."

Clark tossed his phone over to the couch, and just helplessly fell onto his knees and tears started pouring from his eyes again.

After ten long minutes he could hear his blonde best friend call out from his from the barn's entrance.

"Clark?" she called out again going up the stairs of the barn. Seeing the brunette kneeling on the floor crying his eyes out she ran to him the fastest she could and wrapped her arms around him.

Gently stroking his back in circle motions she gently pulled back to face the young man and look worriedly into his face. "Clark, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Ollie. I went to his place. He was kissing her!" Clark cried out.

"What?" she asked surprised. "Clark, he wouldn't do that to you, you know him."

"Chloe, I saw them. He told me that there was no way someone rich like him will be interested in a farm boy like me." he repeated Oliver's words with a broken voice.

"Clark, you know him, we both do, he was crazy about you. And he's not like that, you know it." she tried to convince him.

"Chloe! He's not a meteor freak. There isn't a conspiracy going on. He's not another one of your `Wall of the Weird` project." Clark snapped at her.

"It's not what I meant, Clark." she tried to reassure him. "It's just what you two had, everyone saw how special it was, I'm sure that's not what it looks like."

"Cho, just let it rest." he pleaded.

"Alright Clark, I will, for now." she promised, pulling her best friend into another tight hug.

The next morning Chloe stormed into the house while the Kent family was having breakfast. Martha has made Clark's favorite meals in an attempt to cheer him up a bit. "Clark, have you read today's news?" Chloe asked frantically.

"No Chloe, what's there?" Clark asked looking up at her tiredly.

"Well, I didn't want you to get it from a newspaper. According to the Daily Planet Oliver Queen and Desirée Atkins got engaged yesterday." she said in an unsure voice.

"What?!" Clark asked standing up suddenly, causing the chair he was sitting on to fall. "It can't be."

"Clark, he held a press conference yesterday. He said it himself" Chloe.

"No, Oliver wouldn't rush into it so quickly, I know it." he claimed surely.

"Chloe, what you said yesterday, I think you might be right." he started. "Just not about Oliver." he suggested.

"Wait, you think that this Desirée is a meteor freak?" she asked in wonder.

"I don't know. But I know Oliver, and you're right, he isn't like that."

"Alright, we need to check her out." the blonde said.

~~~~~~~~~ Hours later ~~~~~~~~~

"Clark, I think I found something." she said looking at her screen at the Torch.

"Seems like the new wanna be Oliver's soul-mate has an alias, that's interesting." she read.

"She grew up in Smallville. She was with her boyfriend when the meteors hit, by the lake. Her boyfriend killed her parents a couple of weeks later. She inherited everything. Then she married a rich guy and a short time later, he was murdered. The killer confessed to the murder, and six hours later he denied it again." they read.

"Pheromones!" Chloe realized. "She was in the throws of major passion when the meteors hit. If her pheromones levels were enhanced, she could make a guy do whatever she wants him to do." she concluded.

"But why would she do it?" Clark wondered.

"Maybe she is after his money?" she asked.

"Or maybe someone paid her to do it!" he realized. "Chloe, I have to talk to Oliver!"

"Alright Clark, go!"

A few minutes later he was back at the penthouse. The thoughts of what he witnessed there the day before returned to his mind, but he knew he had to talk to Ollie, to win him back.

"Oliver?" he called out.

"Clark Kent. What are you doing here?" a female voice came from behind him.

Turning around to the balcony, he saw the redheaded woman get inside.

"I know all about you, about your meteor powers." he confronted her "I know you can control Oliver with your pheromones!"

"Oh come on Clark, you can't be serious. There's no such thing." she said stepping closer to the brunette.

"You know that that's a lie, and I'll make sure Ollie knows it true." he informed her.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" she said getting really close to Clark, putting a hand on his chest and moving her face just to be inches from his and then kisses him. A pink mist escaping her mouth and flies into Clark's.

The brunette instantly pushes her off of him.

"Clark, you'll go back home, and keep brooding about how bad you feel about Queen's leaving you." she whispered in his ear.

"It won't work on me, Desirée!" he told her bluntly.

The two turned around to see Oliver approaching them from the metal spiral staircase.

"Ollie!" she greeted him.

Passing by her without even as much as a greeting the blonde stopped near Clark and took the latter's hand in his.

"Honey?" Desirée asked.

"Save it, Desirée." Oliver silenced her. "I was at the top of the stairs ever since Clark came in. I heard everything."

"Honey, you can't believe him…" she said stepping closer to him, putting a hand on his chest, but Clark quickly pushed her back.

"Don't even try that." the two said in unison.

"Fine, as you wish!" the older woman said and stepped into the elevator.

As soon as the screen closed, Oliver quickly turned to face Clark and cupped the latter's face in his hands.

"Handsome, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." the blonde pleaded, barely managing to hold his tone steady.

"Ollie, it's alright, she was controlling you." Clark tried to reassure him.

"Maybe, but I hurt you nonetheless. Watching you cry, sweetheart, was the worst experience I ever had to go through. Clark, I love you more than anything else. All I think of is you. You can't even start imagining how much I love you. I'm sorry so very much." Ollie finished, letting a tear of his own slide down his cheek.

"I know, gorgeous, and really, we're fine. Honest. And I love you too, Ollie, you're all I ever dreamt of." Clark told him, giving him a gentle yet passionate kiss.

The blonde quickly responded, and soon enough the two were fixed in a passionate make-out session.

~~~~~~~~~ About a month later at Thanksgiving ~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan sat the Turkey on the table. He looked at his family and beloved ones sitting around the table. On his right was sitting Martha, with Chloe on her other side. On his left was sitting Clark, with Oliver on his other side.

"If I could have everyone's attention please, I would like to make a little announcement." Jonathan started. "Out family has a tradition that goes back way before that Clark was even born. Where everyone takes a moment to say what they are most thankful in their lives."

"I would just like to say I am most thankful for my wife and son, whose love to me keeps me going on every day feeling as if I'm still a teenager myself." he thanked.

Everyone started clapping. Then Clark stood up too.

"I too want to thank this year. I would just like to say that I'm most thankful for my mom and dad, whose faith in me taught me to have faith in myself." he said looking at both his parents. "And I would also like to say that I'm most thankful for my gorgeous boyfriend, who made my life a paradise on earth, whose love makes me the happiest man in the world." he concluded, now looking at Oliver who was smiling and blushing at the same time. Sitting down, the two shared the most tender and romantic kiss they ever had.

The End

Note: I intended to make this fic a lot longer at first when I started writing it, but then I got inspired to write another one, so I decided to conclude this one at this point. I'm not sure how it turned out, but I'll be grateful for any review you guys write. Thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
